


Make the Yule Tide Gay

by mooselicker81, Strangerthings4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "secret" relationship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas Party, College Student Dean, High School Student Sam, Humor, M/M, New York City, Older Castiel, Party, Underage Drinking, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooselicker81/pseuds/mooselicker81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangerthings4/pseuds/Strangerthings4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean/Cas Secret Santa: prompt for sammichsunday </p><p>AU where Sam comes to visit Dean and Cas for a week, and he finds out some pretty important information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Yule Tide Gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sculia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sculia/gifts).



Dean woke to a crashing in the kitchen. This wasn’t an odd occurrence since he had moved in with Cas a little less than five years ago. Cas couldn’t be trusted in the kitchen. 

There was a nudge to his shoulder, and a whisper, tickling his ear. “Dean, wake up.”

Dean peeked up at his boyfriend, looked him up and down, noted his empty hands, and rolled over, shoving his face back into his pillow. Cas knew not to expect him to wake up until there was a cup of coffee ready, and yet his hands were decidedly empty. They had a system- how dare Cas try to deviate from such an important part of his morning?

Suddenly a warm body was on top of his, and a deep chuckle was vibrating in his ear. 

“Dean, come on. We have to get ready to pick Sam up.” Cas whispered. “Coffee is on now. Take a shower and you can have a cup after.” 

Sammy! Dean had forgotten today was the day that they were picking his baby brother up from the airport. 

“What time is it? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!” Dean flung the blankets off of himself, and in doing so he also threw Cas on the floor. Dean bent over, kissed his cheek in apology, and scooped him off the floor. Carrying him bridal style, he rushed them both off to the bathroom. 

“It's only seven, Dean. I knew you would want to wake up earlier than usual, so I woke you up right after my shower. I only got back from my run about half an hour ago.” Cas calmly informed Dean, looping his arms around his boyfriend's neck. He was used to being carried bridal style by Dean, since he has a thing about being manly sometimes. Cas liked being held by his hunky man, so he never complained. 

“Yes but we have to get ready, and I wanted to double check that the extra room is cleaned up and I have to make sure that we get dinner started now! I was going to make his favorite meal. And the pie, Cas! I have to make the pie still! What if Sammy doesn’t want to stay? He offered to stay at a hotel. Maybe that was his way of asking to not stay with us. Are we too smoochy together around him?” Dean was now undressing himself and lunging into the shower. 

Cas just stood outside the shower, patting down his hair. “We cleaned the guest bedroom last night. We even bought new sheets. Remember? And that pillow with the reindeer antlers on it. You giggled and told me it reminded you of him because of his moose-like stature. I put the old blankets and pillow on the couch. I’ll just have to remember to put that in the linen closet. Besides that, we are perfectly fine, darling” He was completely calm and relaxed, just trying to calm down Dean. 

“Oh. That’s right.” Dean muttered from behind the curtain.

“You prepared the pot roast last night, all seasoned and everything. I took it out of the fridge, put it in the slow cooker, inserted the carrots and potatoes you also prepared last night, and turned it on before my run this morning already. It’ll cook for about 10 hours. It’ll be delicious and melting in your mouth. Just like we planned.” 

“Did you put anything else in the roast?” Dean asked, cautiously.

Cas sighed. He tried to experiment one time and wound up putting lemonade mix powder in the chicken, and then argued that people put lemon flavoring in everything. Dean hasn’t let him help in the kitchen since. “No. I just turned the knob like you showed me yesterday. I don’t think there’s a way I could have messed that up, though. But there’s enough time for you to double check on everything before you even get dressed, if you feel that adamantly about it.” 

Dean just grunted in reply. Cas took that as a que to continue comforting his boyfriend.

“I woke you up early so you could prep the pie, and keep it in the freezer after. That’s what you told me you had to do. The crust has been in there already for a few days. And your brother loves you, Dean. You know as well as I do that he was offering to go to a hotel just so he wouldn’t feel as if he was imposing and inconveniencing us.” 

Dean turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Cas reached over and embraced Dean, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Don’t stress out, my love. You’ll have a wonderful Christmas season with your brother..”

Dean just sighed, but leaned into Cas, appreciating the comfort his boyfriend gave. “It’s just different. He might come live in New York. I want him to love it here. His second choice is Stanford, Cas. That’s across the country. I finally have the chance to be with my brother again. I moved away from him. Now he has the opportunity to do the same thing.” He laid his head down on Cas’ shoulder. 

Cas just held Dean tighter. 

 

Dean sped to Laguardia Airport as fast as he could in the city traffic. This was seriously the worst part of the holidays. Dean usually felt at ease when he got the rare occasion to drive Baby. They usually just walked or took public transportation. Today was a treat for Dean. They sat in silence until Cas finally reached over and turned on the radio, promising that Christmas music would make Dean feel more cheerful. 

“From Pennsylvania, folks are traveling down to the Dixie's sunny shore! From Atlantic to Pacific, gee, the traffic is terrific!” The radio mocked him. Dean just scowled at the radio, and Cas smacked the power button. 

“You’re going to burn a hole in it, glaring at it that much, Dean. Relax. Everything will be okay.”

When they finally arrive, they make it over an hour before Sam is due to arrive. They people watch while Cas rubs comforting circles on the back of Dean’s hand. Two p.m. brings the scratchy intercom voice announcing the arrival of Sam’s flight. They see Sam exit the plane, towering over everyone else. 

“Sammy!” Dean called out to his little brother. Not that Sam was little in any form of the word. Sam looked up and gave a wide grin when he saw Dean and Cas. 

He grabbed Dean into a huge hug. “Hey guys! How are you doing?” 

Dean hugged back with just as much enthusiasm. He hadn’t seen his little brother since June, and now Sam was in his last year of high school. After practically raising Sammy, it really sucks not having him around anymore. Five years ago, just after Dean and Cas started dating, they moved out of Lawrence, Kansas to live in New York City with Cas’ brother, Gabriel. That was a tough year and a half for them both. Gabe was a hard person to deal with for a day, let alone for over a year of living with the guy. They got their own apartment and now dealt with Gabe only a few times a week. 

Sam moved to hug Cas just as tightly. Dean quickly whipped out his phone and took a picture of his two favorite men together. The picture was pretty awkward since Cas isn't great with physical contact that isn't with Dean, and also because Sam is five inches taller than Cas. Even with the awkwardness, it's still one of Dean's favorite pictures on his phone.

“How was your flight, Sam?” Cas asked.

“It wasn’t bad. No screaming babies, no smelly old men sitting around me. We only hit a little bit of turbulence early on in the flight.” Sam casually chatted as they headed to the baggage claim. “It was about three hours. Not too bad.” 

Dean shivered. “It’s just not natural. That thing should not be in the air. It’s terrifying.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dean you think your ‘baby’ is a natural creation?” 

“Shut it, Bitch. What’s with the hippy hair, by the way? Have you just not cut it since the last time I saw you?” Dean tugged at the long locks.

“Knock it off, jerk. I just haven’t really had time. I’ve been working at the roadhouse when I’m not studying for school. I can’t wait for senior year to be over, honestly.” Sam just flipped his hair out of his eyes.

“How are your studies going, Sam?” Cas asked, grabbing the luggage from the conveyor belt. 

“Pretty well. I’m taking as many AP courses as I’m able to. I’ve also applied to intern at a local law firm. I basically just get their coffee, but I’m actually learning a lot. They let me sit in on the meetings. It’s pretty cool, actually.” 

Dean stopped in his tracks. “When do you even have the time to do that, Sam? Are you even sleeping? I remember when Cas was taking AP classes in high school. He only took two a year and he was super stressed. How are you working and interning on top of that?!” 

“Dean, don’t worry. I only intern on the weekends, and Ellen has me bussing at the Roadhouse. I study while I’m there. Do you think she’d let me slack off on anything? She also won’t let me work past 10 on weeknights.” Sam replied, rolling his eyes. “I can take care of myself, though. I’m not a kid, Dean. How about you? How’s school going for you?”

“I know, I know. I just worry. And pretty well. Last semester, then I take my exam, and I’m a registered nurse. Finally. I’m so done with school.

They reached the car, and Sam started loading his luggage into the trunk before getting in the backseat.

“I know. Doesn't mean I’m not going to worry about you though. You must be super stressed out though.” Dean said.

“Why don’t we help him to relieve his stress?” Cas spoke up. 

“How?” Dean asked. Sam just groaned. Dean had a history of trying to set up Sam with girls in the past because he needed to ‘loosen up.’

“Gabriel is having a Christmas party tonight. We were invited but I told him we would probably decline. I can tell him we will be there, though, if you decided you want to go, Sam.” Cas turned to face Sam from the passenger seat.

“Sure, why not? I haven’t seen Gabe in a while. I could do with having some fun. When should we head over?”

Dean looked at Sam from the rearview mirror. “Who are you, and what have you done with my baby brother? You want to go to a party? With Gabe?” 

“You act like I’ve never been to a party before. I wouldn’t mind going. Plus, then I can meet all of your friends. You’ve been talking about Charlie for so long, I thought Cas might get jealous.” Sam chuckled. 

“Dean has made it very clear to me that no matter what happens with Charlie, I will always be his number one.” Cas said without looking up from his phone.

“God, you sound like one of those disgustingly mushy couples.” Sam complained.

“Aw Sammy, don’t be like that! We aren’t that mushy, are we, Cas?” Dean said.

“According to my brother, we are nauseating and may as well be married. Speaking of, Gabe very enthusiastically replied, saying that the party starts at 9. That gives us more than enough time to still eat dinner together and get ready at our leisure.” 

“Sounds good to me. Maybe while you’re there you guys can find someone to take your sexual tension out on, since you two still haven’t done anything with each other.” Sam smirked at the guys.

“Sammy, what the fuck are you even saying.” 

“What? I feel frustrated for you, Dean. I don’t know how you deal.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Sam. I’m pretty satisfied.” Dean winked over at Cas. He pulled into a garage and turned off the car. “Enough of your wise ass comments. Let me cover up baby, then we’ll walk down the street to the apartment.”

“Bobby still lets you just keep your car here? I don’t get it. It’s just taking up room, isn’t it?”

“But it looks good. People see his beautiful black beauty sitting there, and then they come by with their own classic cars. He loves it. Plus I’ll come by once in awhile and help him out with fixing up cars. He’s a pretty cool dude. Really helped us out when we moved here.” Dean said, grabbing one of Sam's suitcases. 

Cas nodded. “It’s true. If it weren’t for him and my brother, I don’t know what we would have done, honestly.”

They had light conversation on their short walk home from the garage. They entered their apartment which was, thankfully, on the bottom floor of the tall building. They were greeted with the warm aroma of the pot roast that had been cooking for hours. 

“Man, no way! I haven’t had your roast in so long. I’m so excited for this. When should it be ready?” Sam ran to the kitchen, dropping his carry on bag on the floor on his way in.

Cas chuckled under his breath. “Give it another hour. Your brother spent too long preparing that to just take it out early and not let it reach its full potential.”

“Sam, help me carry your bags into the guest room.” Dean said.

“Are you sure I can take it? It won’t be a big deal for me to just go to a hotel, there are tons in the area. I can take the couch if you want.” 

“What the hell, Sam. That’s what the bedroom is for. For people to lay in the bed. Why on earth would you take the couch or leave?”

“I don’t want to take your--” 

“No, shut up I don’t care. Follow me. You idiot.” Dean rolled his eyes, and led Sam down the hallway into the extra room. “Look what I got you.” 

Sam just stared at the pillow. “You got me a moose pillow. How did you even find that. I’m almost impressed.” 

“Isn’t it great? Cas found it, and I told him we had to get it.” Dean beamed.

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Thanks, Dean. I love it.” 

Dean just grinned and winked at Sam, and left him to settle by himself. He walked into the kitchen to see Cas making a salad. Dean walked up behind him, and circled his arms around his waist. Cas turned, and also circled his arms around Dean, while his hands crept down to grab his boyfriend's butt. 

“Hello, Dean. How are you doing?”  
.  
“Pretty good, babe. Trying not to be too mushy around Sam is hard though. I wanted to hold your hand earlier, but I don’t want to make him feel awkward. I also don’t want you feeling neglected, though.” Dean looked in Cas’ eyes, looking for any bit of a hint that he is hurting over anything. 

“I’m fine Dean. We aren’t hiding anything. We are just making it a bit less obvious than usual. Maybe we will just have to make up for it later tonight.” Cas grinned devilishly at Dean, who blushed in turn. 

“Not with Sam just down the hall, Cas! Besides, I kinda want to drink tonight if we are going to a party. Maybe we can just stay at Gabes, if Sam is okay with it. But then we won’t even have a room to try to be quiet.”

“I’m sure he would be fine with that.” Cas kissed Dean, and slapped his butt once. “Come on, now. We have to eat and get ready. We can make your pie tomorrow.”

They had a nice dinner. Cas made a salad that Dean refused to touch and Sam had two servings of. He complimented Dean on his cooking and the flavor between every mouthful. They then cleaned themselves up, and headed out to catch a cab. Gabriel lived it was just too cold to make their way there on foot. 

They got there around 9:30, but the place was still filled to the brim with drunk people already. There were people sitting on the front steps, and a group of familiar people all standing around each other. 

“Hey guys!” Dean called over. 

“Dean and Cas are here!” Charlie yelled, jumping on Dean. “And they brought a tall kid! You must be Sam! Nice to meet you. I’m Charlie, Queen of Moondoor. Pleasure to meet you.” She climbed off of the older Winchester and held her hand out to Sam, only wobbling a little. Dean reached out to steady her. Cas stood beside them laughing.

“Is that Sam? Let go of me, Victor. Sam!” Jo ran over and hugged the tallest man. “How are you? I didn’t know you were visiting this week! When did you get here?”

Sam chuckled and held on to Jo back. “I’m great, actually. I got here just a few hours ago. I was going to try surprising you tomorrow, actually. I didn’t think you’d be here.”

“That’s okay. You’re here and now I can get you drunk and you can meet my boyfriend, and we can all dance and have so much fun tonight.” She said, taking a sip from her cup. Charlie cheered from the back, and almost fell over again. 

“Woah there, your highness. Maybe you should have left the high heels at home if you were going to be this drunk. At this time of night. Why are you all this trashed this early?” Dean let go, but was ready for her to tip at any time.

“He has some seriously strong stuff in there, dude.” Ash said from the back. 

“Hey Ash! Must be pretty good stuff to have you looking as far gone as you look now. Sammy, get over here. Let me introduce you to my friends. This here, as you’ve been told, is Charlie. The quiet man in the back is Victor, and this is Ash. They’re all pretty great people.”

“Nice to meet you all!” Sam said, reaching out to shake hands with Victor and Ash. 

“Okay, I’m freezing my tits off, can we please go inside now?” Jo huffed out.

“Yeah, let’s go. I want to say hello to my brother before he gets to the point of losing his memory.” Dean replied.

“It doesn’t happen to Gabe. No matter how much he drinks or smokes, he doesn’t forget anything. You can’t even tell he’s drunk. It’s a bit unnerving, honestly.” Cas corrected Dean.

“He’s so weird. Let’s go.”

They all made their way inside, getting new drinks on their way in. By the time they made it from the living room to the kitchen, which was only about twenty feet away, they had all finished half of their drinks. 

“Are you sure this is even alcoholic? I don’t taste anything in it!” Dean exclaimed to his friends. 

“Just wait. It’ll hit you real soon, man.” Ash chuckled. 

Half an hour later, they had gotten separated from their friends and wound up almost two drinks in, they finally found Gabriel. He was dancing with two girls and three guys when he saw them approaching. 

“MY BABY BROTHER IS HERE!” He wrapped his arms around Cas, holding him tight. “AND YOU BROUGHT THE MOOSE THIS IS SUCH A GREAT NIGHT!” 

“Is it bad that he doesn’t even seem drunk? Sam hasn’t seen him in years. What are we getting him into?” Dean whispered to Cas. 

“He’s a big boy, Dean. Let him handle it. Can we get another drink, please? I’m starting to feel it, and I want to keep this buzz going.” Cas asked, tugging on Deans shirt, getting his attention.

“Yeah, let’s go. They’re going to need a few to get their reunion out of the way.”

 

“Where did they get off to, by the way?” Gabriel asked Sam.

Sam chuckled, obviously under the influence heavily. “Probably to go stare at each other, wishing they had each others tongues in their mouth.” He busted out laughing.

Gabriel just joined him. “I’m so glad I’m not the only one who sees it. I don’t get it. They’re so perfect for each other. Cas is gay and Dean is bi. They’re best friends, and you should see how protective Cas is over Dean. One time I saw a girl walking up to talk to Dean, but Cas just gave her a look, and she turned around so fast. I even tried my hardest to set them up with each other while they lived with me.” 

“Did you really? What did you do?” Sam leaned forward intently. 

“I made them share a room, for one. I was afraid one of them was going to try to stay on my couch, so I told them that it was a new couch, and I didn’t want their body prints in it. And that I bring people home pretty often, and I don’t want them cock-blocking me.”

Sam snorted. “That’s great. So they slept in the same room for over a year and they still never got anywhere. I’ve never heard of Dean talking about a different person, either. Do you remember him in High School? Different girl every week. Then in senior year, him and Cas got closer than ever, and bam he changed his ways. It’s so crazy.” 

:”Cas was never really into other people. Everything has always been all about Dean. Even when you guys first moved here when you were kids. All he talked about was how the pretty new boy moved in next door. How cute is that.” They both laughed at that. “Here they come now. Wow they look pretty drunk. I’m actually going to head to the kitchen to make sure everything is going okay there.”

“Hey Sam! This is Jess. We take classes together. She’s awesome!” Dean looked red in the face, but he pushed the tiny blonde girl forward, towards Sam. 

“Nice to meet you, Jess. I’m Sam, Dean’s brother.” Sam stood, and held out his hand towards her. 

“Oh, so you’re the famous Sam! You’re all Dean talks about, besides Cas, that is.” Jess blushed as she looked up at Sam.

“Jess is just a freshman here. We have a class that I put off together. She makes it bearable.” Dean beamed down at Jess. “She graduated high school half a year early to start her education here.” 

“That’s great! I’m actually in the middle of deciding where to go to school right now. I’m in my senior year now.” Sam said. “I’m thinking of either somewhere here in the city, or Stanford.”

“Well, you two get to know each other a bit more. Me and Cas are going to go...uh….this way.” Dean then pulled Cas away. 

“That was weird.” Jess giggled. 

“Yeah, they’re weird.” Sam said. 

They sat and talked for a while. Sam suddenly realized that they had a really great connection. Dean had finally set him up with someone more than mildly agreeable. She was funny, smart, kind, and obviously gorgeous. They were both pretty drunk, but Sam knew better than to try to make a move on her. He didn’t hesitate to ask for her number, though, when she told him she had to get going. He even asked to walk her to a cab. She graciously agreed, and kissed his cheek before getting in the taxi. 

“It was really nice meeting you tonight, Sam. I’m glad Dean introduced us.” She smiled, and was driven off. 

Sam headed back inside, searching for his brother and Cas. He had some major thanking to do. On his way in, he found Dean and Cas’ friends. 

“Sam!” Charlie called out. “Hello, tall Winchester. How are you doing?”

“I’m feeling wonderful, Charlie. Have you seen my brother? I have to talk to him real quick.” 

“No. Wanna go looking? Let’s go looking.” She turned to her friends. “Guys, we’re going looking!”

“For what?” Victor and Jo asked simultaneously.

“For those yummy boys we hang out with!” Charlie wiggled her eyebrows.

“Charlie you’re gay. You’re not supposed to think they’re yummy.” Ash pointed out.

“I’m merely stating that they’re attractive. I don’t wanna suck their-”

“Please stop I don’t want to think of that.” Sam pleaded with Charlie. 

“Fine. Let’s go.” 

They spent the next hour searching for the two men. On the way, they found Gabriel, who also helped in their man hunt. 

“Maybe if we start yelling ‘MARCO’, they’ll answer us.” Gabriel suggested. 

“I really don’t think that’ll-” Sam suddenly stopped in the middle of his sentence.

Sam was more than a little buzzed, but that was definitely Dean and Cas making out across the room, right? Sam squinted. No, that was definitely Dean straddling Cas on a recliner. Was Dean moving? Oh God that was disgusting. 

Sam elbowed Ash who shoved Jo who dug her nails into Victor who taps Charlie who physically grabs Gabriel’s face to turn him toward them.

They all just stare at the two men getting hot and heavy. Once Cas’ hand slid down Dean’s back and towards his ass, Sam had enough.

“Okay, I’m all for this, but should we stop them? They were pretty drunk. What if they regret it?” 

“I say leave them. They got this far. They’re not going to fuck. I have faith in that. Let them have their fun.” Charlie said. “I’m glad they finally are getting a bit of that tension out of the way.”

Everyone hummed in agreeance. 

Twenty minutes later they were gone. 

“How could we lose them?!” Jo wailed. “We are the worst friends ever.” 

“It’s okay. People are starting to clear out. We can keep looking. We’ll find them soon! Let’s split up and meet back here in ten minutes. Go team!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

They spread out fast, searching for the two best friends. Ten minutes later they all returned, empty handed, only to find the two sleeping on the sofa they were supposed to meet at. 

“Convenient. Okay. Everyone is leaving. I’m going to bed. Find a surface, fall asleep. Night guys.” Gabriel waved at them dismissively. 

Everyone else walked away, finding the good places to sleep before they were taken. Sam laid down by his brother and Cas. They would all talk about everything the next morning. 

 

Dean woke up to the sound of bacon sizzling in a pan, and with Cas’ arms around him. He moaned in contentment, and rolled over to face Cas. 

“Good morning. Ready to face this hangover?” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear.

“I’d rather do anything else, to be honest.” Cas placed a kiss to Deans forehead. “Let’s do this.” 

They slowly got off of the couch grumbling about their backs and being too old to sleep on a couch. They walked into the busy kitchen, and it suddenly turned silent. 

“Uhm. Good morning guys! How are you feeling?” Sam asked, with fake cheer in his voice. His eyes kept flickering between the two. They had the same amount of room between each other as usual. 

Everyone else just stared at them for a while, until they finally just sat down. 

“Are you all okay?” Dean asked. 

They all mumbled their affirmative answered and moved their glances to their food.

This happened all day to them. Any conversation was forced, and no one would look them in the eye. But their eyes were on Dean and Cas all day. 

It’s not until they were all feeling slightly less hung over and all gathered over a pizza in front of the tv that Gabriel finally broke the tension.

“So, Deano, find any cute co-eds last night?” No one saw Castiel glare at his brother from his seat. 

Dean struggled with an answer. “No?” 

“You sure about that?” Gabe pushed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Dean looked at him like he had ten heads.

“Okay, just wondering I guess…” Gabe shrugged, but kept staring intently at him. 

Dean finally got too frustrated with everyone's behavior today and now Gabe asking stupid questions. “No, I definitely just got by fucked your brother last night, just like I do every night. But that’s about it.”

“Dean!” Castiel hissed.

Everyone just stared though. Sam was the first person to actually say something though. “E….every night?” He squeaked out.

Dean just looked around the room in surprise. He looks at Cas for some kind of an answer, but he just shrugs his shoulders. “Wait...Did seriously none of you know that?”

“Wait you guys are a thing?! And you never told anyone?!” Charlie exclaimed.

“I thought you all knew! Especially you, Sam! I told you that I liked Cas! And then I got kicked out of the house because I told dad we were dating!” Dean exclaimed.

Sam just stared at them. “How long?” 

“About five years. When Dean was a senior and I had graduated.” Cas stated. He looked very confused.

“But you guys have two bedrooms!” Sam exclaimed. “I’m taking someone's bed so one of you sleep on the couch! I saw your stuff!” 

“I meant to put that away before you even got there. Your brother and I have been sleeping in the same bed for since we moved to New York.” Cas told them.

“Wait wait wait. I have a question. When the hell did you guys fuck last night?! And where?? If you say my room, I will kill you both now.” Gabriel said.

“We made out on your recliner for a while and went to the bathroom for a bit afterwards.” Dean explained. 

Charlie just squealed. “I love it. I love it. I’m so happy!” 

They all had good conversation after that, with no more awkwardness. Cas even held Dean’s hand in front of everyone. 

Once they were home, finally, Sam went up to them before bed. “I’m really happy for you guys. I don’t know how you guys hid it for so long, honestly, but I’m happy for you. I really think you two are perfect for each other.” 

They both beamed at Sam. “Thanks Sammy. That means a lot to us.” Dean mumbled. 

“Good. Also, I really liked that girl you introduced me to. Jess is great. We exchanged numbers and everything.” 

“Awesome I knew you’d like her. You guys seem so alike. I’m so glad.” Dean said

“Also. I was wondering if you would mind if I crashed here once in awhile? The school I’m looking at is super close and I don’t know if it would really be worth it to dorm, you know?” 

Dean looked at Sam with surprise on his face. “Of course Sam! You’re really going to be staying in New York with us?” 

“Yeah, I would really like to if that’s okay with you guys.”

“You’re welcome whenever you like, Sam.” Cas told him. 

“You guys are so awesome. Thank you. I’ve had a very exciting day. I’m going to head to bed now. Good night, guys.” Sam waved and headed off to his room.

Dean looked at Cas with the happiest look on his face. “See, I told you. You’re going to have a fabulous holiday season.” 

Dean smiled at Cas and bent down to kiss him. “I love you.”

Cas kissed him back. “I love you, too.”


End file.
